This application requests grant support for the improvement of laboratory animal resources at the University of Texas Health Science Center at San Antonio to help insure retention of AAALAC accreditation, to insure compliance with the Animal Welfare Act and related regulations, and to enhance, promote, and expand our program of humane, high quality animal care. The alterations and renovations requested include the replacement of severely eroded cage washroom floors and the remodeling of several dog housing rooms from a cage system to a run housing system. The equipment requested will be used in the support of large dog, cat, and rabbit colonies, and to upgrade an experimental surgery laboratory used in research, teaching and testing supported by government and private grants and contracts, totalling $15.2 million.